


Home Screen

by Unemployedelf



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bffs Benson and Barba, Gen, M/M, Olivia just wanted to call her babysittwr, Rafael loves Sonny, Sonny loves selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unemployedelf/pseuds/Unemployedelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael was tired. He hadn't slept in 24 hours, he hadn't had enough coffee today, and all he wanted right now is to go home, instead of practicing Liv for her stand at the trial  of a man involved with prosituted 13 year olds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, Rafael would blame it on being tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Screen

Rafael was tired. He hadn't slept in 24 hours, he hadn't had enough coffee today, and all he wanted right now is to go home, instead of practicing Liv for her stand at the trial of a man involved with prosituted 13 year olds.

It wasn't even 6pm yet.

Rafael needed more coffee.

"Barba, can I borrow your phone? Mines been dead since 4, I need to call Lucy to tell her I'll be late." Liv asked at the stand.

Later, Rafael would blame it on him being tired, that he didn't even blink before responding, "Sure," unlocking his phone and tossing it to Liv in one swift moment from where he sat at the prosecution table. 

Liv caught his phone easily enough, and was prepared to type on it when she stopped suddenly.

Rafael was looking at his notes for the trial, crossing out, adding, and editing questions, so he didn't realize Liv was looking down at him, then the phone, then him again.

"Are you sleeping with Carisi?"

Rafael froze, and if he was in a movie, he was sure his pen would snap.

Shit.

In Rafael's tired state, he forgot that he had set his home screen of a 'selfie' of Sonny that Sonny had texted him one morning, last month.

A picture of Sonny, hair blissfully free of product, grinning lazily but sweetly at the camera, sunbeams on his face, making his eyes seem to sparkle, laying on his bed. He was shirtless, but the viewer could only tell by Sonny's bare shoulders, as the picture was a little more than a headshot. 

The picture was sent along with the words 'good morning Rafe :)'

Rafael loved the picture.

Rafael was now embarrassed to have that picture.

"Are you sleeping with Carisi?" Liv repeated when Rafael didn't answer. The first time she sounded surprised, but now she just sounded incredulous .

No point in lying. Liv already saw the picture.

"Yes," he answered simply, hoping he looked neutral when he made eye contact.

Liv was wide eyed, mouth shaped like an 'o'.

"Since when?" She asked, obviously still trying to wrap her head around it.

"Remember when he shadowed me?" 

"Since November?" 

It was September now.

Rafael nodded, and then shrugged.

"You've been sleeping with one of my detectives-Carisi- and I didn't know? You didn't tell me?" Liv looked...betrayed. Which was unfair, Rafael thought.

"Just like you told me about Tucker?" Rafael said, then winced, already regretting it. "Sorry," he said quickly. He didn't want to bring that up. They just got over that. "I didn't mean that." Rafael scratched the back of his neck, then stopped. It was a habit he picked from Sonny.

"Yes, I've been dating Sonny-" and Liv's eyes got wide again, and Rafael didn't know if it was he clarified that it was more than just sex, or if it was because he called Carisi 'Sonny'. -"for 10 months. No, I didn't tell you, because he wasn't comfortable with being out with the squad yet."

Liv was silent, and even if Rafael was pretending impatient casualness, he actually was nervous: Nervous about him dating Sonny- not because Sonny was a guy, Rafael told her he was bi a few months into knowing each other, but because Sonny was, well, Sonny- and he was nervous that she would be irrationally upset about Rafael not telling her- irrational because, hello, throwing stones- and general just. Nervous. 

"Well, that explains... A lot." And Liv laughed, causing Rafael to give a small smile.

Everything was fine.

"Don't you have to call your sitter?" He asked her. "Some of us have work to do."

Liv smiled, because she was still his best friend, and typed in Lucy's number.


End file.
